Such Sweet Poison
by Jillybean89
Summary: Such sweet poison. Such bitter hatred. The line between love and hate is nonexistant, and a deadly game of push and pull has begun. They will push each other to the brinks of all their limits, and test the very fabric of fate before all is said and done.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own. Duh.

Warnings: None right now. Maybe spoilers, but probably not.

Summary: Ah, such sweet poison. Such bitter hatred. The line between love and hate is nonexistant, and a deadly game of push and pull has begun. They will push each other to their limits, and test the very fabric of fate before all is said and done.

* * *

_My name is Higurashi Kagome. All of you know that I was taken through the well on my family's property and met the half-demon, Inuyasha. You also know all about the Shikon no Tama and how I shattered it. During the quest that followed, we picked up Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. And together we all hunted Naraku and the scattered shards._

_Over time, the Feudal Era became a second home. My friends were like family. And I even fell in love with Inuyasha. That was almost five years ago. Naraku has long been defeated and the Shikon shards all found. After I completed the Jewel, it just didn't seem right to be away from everything in the Feudal Era. _

_So, I kept going back as often as I could. And everything was great. Miroku and Sango got married, and they had an adorable little girl. Inuyasha was the local hero. Don't let his attitude fool you, he loved the attention. And he came to visit me all the time. Shippou and I discovered that he could pass through the well if I carried him through, so he practically lived with my family. Like I said, great! Nothing worse than some lesser demons and the occasional run-in with Sesshoumaru._

_But it didn't last. I didn't even see any of it coming. Out of the blue, a chain reaction of horrible things tore apart our happy lives and scarred us all forever. It turned everything upside down and in the end..._

_...it even led me to destroy the well...

* * *

_

Modified from the local YMCA's computer on April 10th, 2006. I _will _resume writing this story. I have the first six chapters outlined and the key points plotted. The only problem is that all of this work is on my Grandmother's computer, which I won't be able to access for at least another month and a half, and I don't remember what was _in _the outline. But please! Don't lose faith! And read when I finally post!

This'll be better than the crap I normally post.


	2. Poison

_Yaaay! New story from MEEEEE! ^_^ And I've got quite the plot in store, I think. I don't know how good I am at twists, but well... we'll see how it turns out. Anyway, I'm not gonna talk too much. ON WITH IT!_

**Disclaime**r: I own nothing, except myself and this plot. And a lot of snack foods and soda. And a few souls... ANYWAYS...

**Summary**: Ah, such sweet poison. Such bitter hatred. The line between love and hate is nonexistent, and a deadly game of push and pull has begun. They will push each other to the brinks of all their limits, and test the very fabric of fate before all is said and done.

**Warnings**: Implied and stated sexual acts between Kago and Inuyasha. Graphic citrus involving Sesshoumaru and an unwilling Kagome.

P.S. Sesshou has both arms! SUCK IT.

**Chapter One : Poison**

written by: Airborne Intercourse Girl (**Jillybean89**)

_completed: _Nov 04, 2009

* * *

Kagome smiled softly as Inuyasha rolled to lie beside her. Their faces were flushed from heat and pleasure. Kagome reached up and rubbed her boyfriend's ear, giggling when he scooted closer and eagerly submitted to her attentions. They lay not far from the springs, sprawled across Inuyasha's spread haori. It was the second time they'd slept together, the first having been in Kagome's own bed while her family was away for the weekend.

Inuyasha pressed a light kiss against Kagome's lips before returning to the springs to clean himself. Kagome remained where she lay until Inuyasha needed his haori back. They shared a sweet kiss before parting, Inuyasha returning to the village and Kagome slipping into the springs. She let the chill water cool her heated skin, her eyes slipping closed as she enjoyed the moment.

And then she sensed his aura.

~*~*~

Had it truly been four years? Four years since the unusual miko had freed his little brother and the Shikon no Tama had come back into existence? Since Inuyasha and that insolent woman shattered the jewel, started a quest that would become a battle for survival, and disrupted the balance of even the Great Western Lord, Sesshoumaru? Had four years passed and brought nothing but burdens and conflict?

Oh yes. Four years, and Sesshoumaru had counted every day. He had noted every act of pure defiance of his brother and the miko woman. Distastefully counted every glowing arrow aimed at his person. Marked every unsettled battle between himself and his half-brother. He remembered every detail of those four years of inconvenience and change. Ah, change. That's what it all boiled down to. Change was the heart of the thorn that, even as Sesshoumaru slept, tore at him like a stubborn assailant. And that _girl _was to blame for it all.

Inuyasha had been sealed to a tree, condemned to an eternal enchanted sleep. That _girl _showed up and released him, bringing the half-breed incarnation of their father's weakness back to liveliness. Sesshoumaru had been the unchallenged Lord of the West, a very god among his own kind. That _girl _turned up and protected his little brother, using her sacred arrows to challenge him disrespectfully as no other dared. Sesshoumaru had been known for his cruelty, his heart of ice, and his supreme loathing for the human race. That girl was surely to blame for the weakness in him that allowed a human child to follow him and walk under his protection. Sesshoumaru had always been above love and kindness, much too great and strong to dabble in such useless things. Sesshoumaru-

Stopped dead in his tracks as the wind changed direction, carrying a new scent towards him. The scent of his little brother, the woman who so plagued his thoughts, and... the unmistakable musk of sex. No thought beyond that entered Sesshoumaru's mind. His beast flooded to the front of his mind with a furious growl that tore from his chest and reverberated in the very air that surrounded him. His eyes blazed crimson.

_**Someone has touched our woman.**_

_The human does not belong to us._

_**She is ours! And the half-breed has soiled her innocence!**_

_She is not ours._

_**Kill him!**_

_I will not defend such a pathetic human._

_**Claim her!**_

Sesshoumaru simply could not calm the beast within him that howled for justice. Somewhere within his mind, Sesshoumaru was aware of just how bad this could get. But the part of his mind that was working just didn't care. Sesshoumaru's body dissolved into an orb of light and he careened in the direction of Kagome's scent. As he arrived, the luscious miko was just stepping out of the springs.

~*~*~

When she sensed Sesshoumaru's presence, she froze. And then she lurched into action. She scrambled towards her abandoned uniform. She tripped as she waded through the water, her heart hammering. She could sense him coming closer. She only had seconds before -

She was just reaching for her clothing when he arrived beside the springs. She looked up, water still streaming from her hair and body, her face flushed with panic, and her arm outstretched. His mind was gone. She could see it in his eyes as he gazed hungrily at her exposed body. A deep growl was flowing from his throat, growing in volume as terror flooded through her body. Suddenly something in her mind screamed at her. _Move! Run away! _She snatched her clothes up and turned to run. She didn't make it past the first tree.

A force like a freight train smashed into her, throwing her against a tree. Her bare breasts pressed painfully into the rough bark as the breath left her lungs. The growl that had frightened her from a distance left her trembling horribly as it vibrated against her back. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to call for Inuyasha. Her breath came out as no more than a shuddering rasp. Sesshoumaru chuckled behind her then buried his face in her slender neck and inhaled deeply. Kagome tried again to call out, and again she failed. Tears filled her eyes as panic settled over her head.

Sesshoumaru was only encouraged by the smell of fear and tears. He stepped away from her long enough to turn the girl around. It was long enough for her to regain some semblance of courage. She reached for an arrow. Her powers surged, summoning one to her hands though the quiver was out of reach, and she swung with all her strength at Sesshoumaru. He moved quickly, catching her arm in mid swing. She stared into his blood red eyes and knew true fear.

"You ought to know better than to attack my person, woman." Sesshoumaru growled as he jerked her forward. She lost her balance, as he knew she would. He threw her to the ground and was on her in a mere moment. "Now you will pay for your insolence."

Kagome opened her mouth to scream. She whimpered as Sesshoumaru covered her mouth with his. He growled as he captured her mouth in a forced and painful kiss. His fangs tore her lips. He lapped at the blood as she whimpered beneath him. She pushed at his chest with all the strength she had, but he didn't relent. He snatched both her wrists in one hand and forced them above her head. With his other hand he traced his claws across the veins barely visible beneath her lovely skin. His claws brushed down her arms, across her breasts, and followed the flow down to her hip, then let his fingers wander further as she struggled.

He smirked maliciously down at her and sank two fingers deep within her body. She jerked and arched away from him, her efforts to escape becoming twice as frantic. She opened her mouth again to shriek, but a sudden sensation left her voiceless. A burning tingle began where Sesshoumaru's fingers were so intimately placed. It spread like fire, suddenly, across her abdomen. Her eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat. Her whole lower body was on fire and it was pouring slowly across her chest. It raced up her arms, flaring where his hand held her wrists still. And it was creeping up her neck... It was just so far away from enveloping her completely. But she could do nothing more than stare up at her tormentor, frozen by cold panic and this burning, tingling sensation coursing through her veins.

And then the poisonous feeling exploded across her brain and her body was overwhelmed by an electric pleasure. Sesshoumaru released her arms, but rather than fighting the demon, they wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. Her mind screamed in outrage, that this was wrong and she should flee, but that thought disappeared into the back of her consciousness and Sesshoumaru's fingers caressed a spot within her that bowed her back and tore a moan from her throat. Sesshoumaru growled his approval of her response and began to tease a taut nipple. He would show her the mistake she had made in choosing his younger brother for a lover.

He leaned down to take one of those pert little nipples into his mouth, savoring the taste of her skin on his tongue. She mewled and buried her hands in his hair, urging him on. Her protests were distant and quiet in her mind, clouded by the unnatural lust that was pounding through her veins. She shifted her hips and slid her legs up around Sesshoumaru's waist, silently begging him for more. His beast nearly howled in pleasure as their female willingly writhed beneath them.

_**Take her now! Make the miko ours!**_

Sesshoumaru growled viciously, sliding one hand down to undo his sash and free his throbbing cock. Kagome began tugging at his haori, running her hands across his chest and murmuring incoherently. He shrugged out of his shirts and positioned himself between her legs, rubbing the head of his dick across the folds of her sweet little flower. Her hips rocked and she cried out, begging him without words, tugging at him with her hands.

_**Show her. Show her what the halfbreed lacks. Give her ultimate pleasure.**_

He slammed his cock into her, stretching her little body to it's limits. She nearly shrieked, he was so much bigger than Inuyasha. He didn't waste any time. Sesshoumaru pulled back and slammed forward again and again, pounding her hot little body without mercy. Kagome reached down and grabbed handfuls of grass, clinging to the ground. She could only whimper and moan as he used her. He became dissatisfied with her response and reached between them to rub the little bundle of nerves above her cleft, growling at her.

_**"Who is your alpha… tell us who your master is…" **_His voice was only a low growl, barely recognizable amidst the snarling and panting.

"Y…you are…" She whimpered, tossing her head back and forth as the fire in her belly coiled tighter and tighter.

_**"Say our name, bitch."**_ He thrust harder, slamming into her full force.

She felt it coming, felt it starting to wash over her. She could barely think, could barely comprehend what he was demanding of her. All Kagome could do was feel. She could fill his hand on her body, she could feel his breath against her skin, and she could feel every inch of him filling her over and over again. He growled loudly again and sped up, his thumb circling her clit mercilessly. And finally, something inside her snapped and heat flooded her whole body, her muscles quivering from top to bottom. And as the force of her orgasm hit her, she couldn't stop herself.

"Sesshoumaru! God, yes, Sesshoumaru!" She screamed, shaking from head to toe, her eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru's crimson gaze.

Sesshoumaru growled in satisfaction, his balls tightening as her inner walls fluttered and squeezed his cock. It didn't take him long to find his release, filling the little woman with his seed. Groaning, he rolled onto his side, dragging Kagome into his embrace.

_**"Always know that you belong to this Sesshoumaru," **_He growled before sinking his fangs into her shoulder. She let out a weak, muffled cry and then went limp in his arms.

~*~*~

Pain. That was the first thing that filtered through the fog permeating her mind. Everything _hurt. _Her shoulder, her face, her chest, her… _Oh god… ohgodohgodohgod…_

Kagome snapped to consciousness and nearly sobbed outright. She ached from head to toe, but what hurt the most was the knowledge of _why. _She remembered everything. The terror, the burning pain, and then her total willingness and submission. She'd let him touch her, let him enter her, screamed his name when she'd had an orgasm, and even let him spill his seed inside her. Her stomach roiled and she scrambled to all fours and vomited over and over.

When the heaving stopped, the sobbing began. Hot tears streamed down her face as she sat there in the grass, the smell of vomit mixing with sex and crushed grass. _Why…why… how? _She hated herself, hated Sesshoumaru, hated everything. She thought of the sensation that filled her when his fingers slid inside her and heaved again, saliva running down her chin. She continued to cry as she started looking for her clothes, crawling pathetically towards the trees. She cried as she slid back into the springs, washing the dried fluids from her thighs, crying harder as she thought of only hours earlier when she'd first felt his presence. And she cried as she climbed back out and donned her clothes.

As she stood, the crying slowed and she began to wonder where Inuyasha was. Why the others hadn't come looking for her. She wiped her face on her shirt, sniffling and huffing miserably. She was terrified of going back, terrified of what she'd find. Of what they'd see. Terrified that they'd know everything the moment they looked at her, that they'd see what she'd done and hate her for it. She nearly vomited again as she thought of Inuyasha's reaction. And slowly, painfully, she began to walk back towards the village, her mind reeling.

Kagome hesitated as she reached the last line of trees before the village. So many things were running through her mind. She almost wanted to turn and run. Run and run and never return, never face what had happened by the spring that night. But she didn't. She took a deep breath and she trudged forward into the village. She nearly bolted again when Miroku came to greet her.

"Kagome, we've been worried about you…" She held her breath, watching him with wide panicked eyes as he slowly approached her, "Inuyasha and Sango are in pursuit of a minor demon that has been causing some trouble in the rice fields. He didn't say where you would be… Kagome, is everything alright?"

She took a deep breath and held it, trying to keep it together. But as her eyes filled with tears, her knees weakened and she collapsed forward into Miroku, sobbing anew. The monk embraced his dear friend, sinking to the ground with her. He felt dread well up within him at the sight of Kagome so helpless and distraught. He rubbed her back, perversity far from his thoughts, and rocked her carefully.

"Shh, there there… it's alright. Kagome, what has happened? Why are you so upset?" He gently pulled her away so he could meet her gaze.

She looked up at him, feeling sick all over again, and tried to find the words. "Sesshoumaru… at the springs… He… I don't know, he just came out of nowhere. I don't understand…

"Inuyasha and I… we were… we just… and then Inuyasha left… and I was cleaning up. I sensed Sesshoumaru and I tried to run… He caught me… tried to attack but he… and then he threw me down and… and he put his fingers… put them… inside me… I tried everything, tried to scream, tried to fight… And then it burned… from his fingers… all the way… and when it reached my head, I just… God, I just let him… I went along with all of it…"

She began sobbing again, "Miroku, I let him rape me… I let him rape me, I even liked it… what happened? What happened to me? Why did I do that?"

Understanding some of what had transpired, Miroku held his friend tightly as he tried to come to a decision. Inuyasha would lose his mind when he found out, he'd go on a rampage. And there was no way of knowing that Sesshoumaru wouldn't come back for a repeat performance… His mind made, Miroku stood slowly, bringing Kagome to her feet.

"Kagome, I think the best thing for you to do is leave here. Go back to your time, let your body heal and your mind begin to come to terms with what has happened. I will ward the well against both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

Miroku began walking her towards the well, step by step. Kagome allowed herself to be led as if she were a child, a numb feeling creeping into her mind. She didn't want to think about what happened. Didn't want to think about Inuyasha, how he would react. All she wanted to do was go home and cry and cry and cry until she'd wrung herself dry and then sleep until the day she died. Once they had reached the well, Miroku slowly eased her up onto the ledge.

"Do not worry about Inuyasha. I will handle things on this side of the well. Kagome… seek healing in your time. In whatever manner you may find it." He gazed at her, worry etched into his features.

At last Kagome seemed to come back to herself a little, turning to look Miroku in the eyes and softly asking him, "Miroku… will this… ever be okay?"

"I promise, Kagome. One day, this wound will heal."

She nodded quietly, tears beginning to roll down her face again, and allowed herself to slide of ledge and into the well. Miroku watched the blue magic of the well surround her, and even after she had gone he watched. And waited. And wondered just how Kagome would get through this, how they would all get through this…

* * *

AN: I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU I WOULD WRITE THIS STORY! Wahahahaha!


End file.
